narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masayoshi Sarutobi
Masayoshi (昌良, Masayoshi) more commonly known by his alias Dr Kairo (医者クレイジー, Isha Kairo) also known as Truth (真実, Shinjitsu) is a former shinobi born in the Warring States Era. Being the last of his family, Masayoshi was the only man in the shinobi world who knew of the existence of the Maju. Developing a strong relationship with the tree, he promised to always be alive to protect it. To make do of his promise, Masayoshi strived to reach a dream that are only real in stories, immortality. He would eventually create several immortality based techniques such as the Living Corpse Reincarnation and the Body Revival Technique. After creating dozens of techniques, Masayoshi would realize that the human body cannot handle immortality. He would eventually construct himself a new body, the Perfect Body. He would then realize the future of humanity was jutsu but science. Leaving his shinobi life behind him, Masayoshi would dedicate his life to science and technology earning him the title of Greatest Scientist of All Time (史上最高の科学者, Shijō saikō no kagaku-sha). From the Second shinobi war to the Fourth, he would develop over hundreds of different creatures beings and tools, the time would be called Golden Times. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, Maju would bore several Chakra Fruit, asking the scientist to eat one to transform it into a humanoid being. Eventually coming to an agreement Masayoshi would eat one of the chakra fruits and gain the Kekkei Noroi Tenseigan. With it he used his newfound powers to deconstruct then reconstruct the Maju into a Spiritual Being who takes the form of a child. Soon after he would succeed in obtaining one of his many dreams, reaching the Pure Land. When he arrived another spirit was there to greet the two, a powerful known as the Sage of the Moon during his time alive; Hamura Ōtsutsuki. The trio would eventually return to the land of the living with Masayoshi earning himself a new name, the Avatar (化身, keshin). History Personality Appearance For a being that is not even human, Masayoshi is the closest thing one can get to a human. Even beings such as Zetsu who possess many characteristics similar to human pale in comparison to this extrodinary Nukekubi. Like most Nukekubis he is fairly tall, towering over others at about 6'5". Thanks to the constant fueling of chakra into his Body Revival Technique, Masayoshi is strong as an ox, muscling dude at about 195 lbs of pure raw muscle. And even though he is not human, the girls do not know this. Like his former partner, Masayoshi is supposedly very attractive, possessing a nice fit body and beautiful icy light blue eyes that "Will make a girl go crazy". During Pride's rebirth, Kairo felt like all of his creations needed a special noticeable feature that would allow him to stand out from the crowd. Similar to the Uzumaki's Red-hair or the Otsutsuki horns or even the AKimichi over weightness. Masayoshi's unique trait is his purple hair. He is often called a hybrid, having many believe that he is just a random blend of blue and red hair. When he first meets someone he is often named "Purple-Haired Shinobi". Like the Uzumaki, Pride is proud of his Purple hair, saying only special beings like him should have such unique hair. He also would develop a second defining trait, his eyes. Eating an artificial chakra fruit, Masayoshi gained the Tenseigan. Like its opposite, the Tenseigan is quite noticeable, shining bright even in the darkest of rooms. His eyes are often called icy or cold, but yet still comforting. During some point, Masayoshi played as a kid. Though his intentions were still uncertain to this day, his transformation was very precise and unique. In this for Masayoshi lost his turban and went for a more childish look. Losing his icy cold eyes, Pride gained brown eyes, as he wore purple pants that matched his hair. As usual his hair was long and was tied in a pony tail going all the way down to his but. He wore a white robe with white tape around his arms similar to how Lee had his. His shoes also changed becoming ordinary purple shoes. Though he did not wield the rest of them, Masayoshi did carry one of Hamura's legendary weapons, his sword. He would keep this sword holstered on his back. Masayoshi wears a pretty standard get up, that he uses daily. Just as in his child transformation, he would wear large white robes, that had purple sleeves and pants. He wore alot of jewlery, wearing large round earings, very expensive necklaces, gold and silver like material bracelets, with emeralds engraved in them and even rings. But the one unqiue thing he wears is his white turban. He wears it because "he is an elite being, that wears only divine things". His turban is also "expensive" having a unique piece of jewlery in front with feathers in the back. He would also switch shoes, gaining a more preppy look wearing pointy red shoes. He now wields his shakujo at hand while having his sword holstered on his hip always prepared for battle. After training with Hamura, Masayoshi gained a unique tranformation known as Guru Mode. In this state Pride's appearance changes drastically once again. In this transformation, Masayoshi is able to access the true abilities of his fruit the Taiyogan, a third yellow eye that appears on his forehead similar to the rinnesharingan. But the starnge eye appearing on his forehead is not the only difference. His hair color also chnages to a dark shade of red, while losing his robes for a red pants and seals all over his body. As usual he maintains his jewlery all over his body, not willing to remove even when he is taking the battle seriously. While using the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Masayoshi gains a cyan chakra cloak with six magatama markings becoming more defined. He has a chakra horn on his forehead much like how the the two sages once had. Masayoshi also has a chakra-like sash in the same colour around his right shoulder to hold his sword while retaining his pouch and he's shinobi shoes. Abilities Chakra Reserves and Control Chakra originally belonged to the Shinju. Though what is chakra. Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's "stamina", are moulded together. Physical energy (身体エネルギー, shintai enerugī) is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy (精神エネルギー, seishin enerugī, English TV: Mental Energy) is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Meaning one who is older and has gone through more use of their chakra would have humongous reserves technically. This is true and false. Some are just born with naturally larger reserves than others, and some are just dont have the capacity to wield such larger reserves. Thoguh that is not the case for Masayoshi, though was not born into a specific clan, Masayoshi was born with a very potent chakra. Being over almost two centuries old, Masayoshi have use his chakra longer than everyone, from years of meditation to years of training, Masayoshi natural reserves would surpass even the strongest of Uzumaki. There have been hundreds of cases where a person does not only possess one type of chakra in their body. Chakra from outside sources are actually pretty common. But that are a few cases where the souls or essence of someone very powerful in the past would dwell inside another's body. This is known as transmigrancy. But this is not what Masayoshi possesses. When one is the transmigrant, the soul that has moved into the new body, only allow the transmigrant to user their chakra, possessing limited influence over them. What Masayoshi has is a little different, unlike transmigrants who are born with the souls inside of them, Masayoshi would go through most of his life not having one. Masayoshi would have to meet his "spirit guide" on his own. He would meet his partner, Hamura Otsutsuki in the Pure Land. Hamura would actually request that he would stay with Masayoshi because of how much of a threat he could be if he turned evil. So unlike transmigrants who always have their chakra infused with their dead partners, Masayoshi must request that Hamura lends him his power. When combined with Hamura, Masayoshi's chakra becomes even more powerful than several of the Tailed Beast. Chakra fruits...According to history the shinju would bore a fruit that would be made up of very condensed chakra. Because one woman would eat this magical fruit, it would start a new era, the era of shinobi. This would be the best way to describe the potency of one of the chakra fruit. Many would think the shinju would be the only chakra tree in the history of the shinobi world. But there would be another, one that wound technically have even more potential than the original shinju....the Maju. The Maju differs so much from the Shinju, that the Maju would bore seven fruit, instead of one. These fruit are not as potent on their own but together they surpass even the shinju's. Masayoshi would eat these fruit granting him an incredible power and an eye that would also give him another boost. Combined with Hamura's chakra and his own, his chakra would surpass even Yin-Yang Kurama, by more than just a little. His chakra would leave its blueish color and become more of a green cyan color after this. According to Shenron, every living thing has a soul. From humans, to plants, to animals. This would mean everything even the shinju had a soul, even before Kaguya Materialized it. Just as Masayoshi suspected that meant the Maju also had one, that he used to talked to everyday as a child. He and the Maju are close, almost family even. The shinju possesses what is knows as infinite chakra, the Maju is at that same level as well. When Masayoshi materialized Maju's soul, her soul would stay in Masayoshi's body just as Hamura's does. Masayoshi would reach Kaguya levels when doing this, and this is the reason why the Sage of the Moon decided to watch over Masayoshi. Masayoshi has the abilities to even outlast the amazing Kaguya with his reserves. And his replinishing rate is much faster than even shinobi recognized as kages, the top dogs. Trivia * Masayoshi's Tenseigan is supposedly superior because of Hamura's influence Quotes *